


Out of nowhere

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Let's say the ineffable [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Dumb bois in love, M/M, Spoilers, This didn't end like I thought it would but its better this way, i don't know how to tag, the last night on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: You see, when two people are in love and don't talk about it, sometimes it helps to give them an ultimatum.





	Out of nowhere

It was the evening after Armageddon’t and both, the angel and the demon were sitting in the bookshop. Both of them were nursing a glass of red wine, the liquid sloshing around, hitting the thin walls of the glasses, while the two entities talked, moving their hands absentmindedly while doing so. 

Aziraphale was watching the demon across from him, the thin stature was sprawled out on one of his old couches. The eyes of the demon were trained onto the ceiling. He was talking about something, but Aziraphale hadn’t been listening. He had been thinking. His drunkenness not helping him in the task. 

Heaven would come for him, he knew that. He should be savouring this. He should be savouring how Crowley’s words moved through the air, hitting his ears with a softness that was only comparable to the chirping of birds. 

He should be savouring the taste of the wine on his tongue. The slight bitterness that accompanied every sip. 

He should be savouring this, but he wasn’t. Not because Aziraphale wasn’t good at savouring things. He was very good at it. From the sushi in his favourite restaurant to the lemon cake that the bakery down the road sold. No Aziraphale was a master at savouring things, at enjoying things. 

But it was hard to enjoy things when you wanted them to be different.  
  
He wanted to savour Crowley's voice, but he wanted to savour the small moments when Crowley let his affections show. He wanted Crowley to say the things that Aziraphale had been feeling for the demon for so long. 

He wanted to savour the taste of the wine on Crowley’s lips instead of his own. 

He wanted to savour all the experiences that he had never experienced. And probably never would. Heaven was coming for him, Hell was coming for the only person that he ever loved, that he was ever really close to. 

They probably only had until the next morning until everything they cherished between each other was gone. 

While Aziraphale had been thinking about all of this, he hadn’t noticed that he was staring at the demon. And the demon was staring back. 

  
“Angel? You okay?” Crowley asked, his voice careful, he didn’t want to startle the angel after all. 

And the demon was concerned, because not only had the angel been staring at him for the better part of ten minutes, but he had also unfurled his wings, which he normally never did unless he was either extremely scared or very comfortable. 

Crowley slowly shifted into a sitting position, to get a closer look at his angel. His wings were an almost blinding light and to look at them made his eyes water just a tad.

When Aziraphale didn’t respond, Crowley moved over, stopping right in front of his angel and speaking softly: “Aziraphale, you there? Are you alr-” at that moment, Crowley's hand made contact with Aziraphale's shoulder and the angel let out a quick and surprised: 

  
“ _Iloveyou”_

  
Crowley was taken back by this, of course, he loved the angel too, had for 6000 years. But you see, Crowley was a master at lying to himself, of convincing himself that he did not deserve the things that were given to him. If it was a free biscuit in a bakery or the heart of the person he was in love with for 6000 years. His reaction was always, without fail complete and utter confusion.

  
“Run that past me again,” He mumbled, looking at Aziraphale with his orange eyes, his glasses had been abandoned on the coffee table. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape and if you paid very close attention, something that Aziraphale always did when it came to his demon, you could see his cheeks slowly reddening.  
  
“I think I should leave,” Aziraphale whispered, getting up, only to be stopped by Crowley’s hand. His entire face was burning. He must have looked like a tomato.

  
“No, I really think you shouldn’t.” 

Aziraphale let out a soft sigh. “Crowley, I really shouldn’t have said anything, but if you are insisting that we do talk about it, then I just want you to know that I spoke truly.” 

His eyes shifted from looking at Crowley’s shirt collar to his eyes.

  
“I do love you, my dear. I have for quite some time, actually.” 

Just as he finished the sentence, Crowley’s lips were on his. 

It wasn’t an angry kiss or one filled with pressure. It was careful, tender. It was scared. 

As Crowley pulled back, his eyes were filled with shock, even though he had initiated the kiss. “I’m sorry, angel.”

But his angel didn’t look angry, his angel didn’t look scared either. His angel looked happy, which is of course, because he was. 

Aziraphale just closed the gap between them once more, the kiss just as tender, but filled with love, longing and just the smallest bit of lust.

Crowley slowly moved his hands to hold the angels head. Caressing and playing with the blonde hair.

There were no explosions going off when they kissed. It wasn’t like there was a huge revelation when their lips finally touched. 

Instead of fireworks, they felt their pain leave their bodies. They felt as if all of those years of waiting had been worth it. Every single touch, every word. Every single insult had let them to this, to this hurricane of emotions and they felt something that they had never ever felt before in their entire lives. 

They felt love. A love so strong that it had changed everything about themselves. A love so easy that it felt like second nature to them. A love that required nothing except for the other to be themselves. 

  
There were no deeds of the day, there were no snarky comments about their physique. There was just pure unfiltered love, a love that had time to grow and to flourish. 

As they pulled apart again, Crowley opened his eyes to see the person he had been in love with for aeons and he just smiled out a soft: “I love you too, you know?” 

That made the angel laugh. “I know, my dear. But it’s still lovely to hear.”  


Crowley slowly caressed the angel's cheekbone with his thumb. “I just wish we had more time, but it seems to me that this might be the last night where I get to look at your face.” 

And only a few seconds later, Aziraphale's mind went wild. “FACE! CHOOSE OUR FACES” 

His sudden outburst had pushed Crowley away from him, as he was digging through his coat pocket to pull out the small burnt slip of paper. “AGNES NUTTER!” 

His demon just looked at him, dumbfounded and quite honestly confused.  
  
“I could wear your face!” Aziraphale yelled and at that Crowley moved back. His brain immediately supplied scenes from Silence of the Lambs, before he softly shook his head as if he could just make the thoughts disappear that way. 

“Are you saying we should swap bodies?” Crowley asked, catching on in that moment and he just had to kiss his angel again, now that he was allowed to.

“You’re a genius, Aziraphale.” He smiled and pressed another kiss to Aziraphale’s mouth, this one longer. More intense and as he pulled back, he was staring into his own eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Aziraphale in Crowley’s body asked carefully. “I mean. We could still try to run away.” 

The demon slowly intertwined their hands and just smiled. “Aziraphale, they will find us even if we run. Let’s at least scare the shit out of them before they even think of ripping us apart again.” 

“Us?” Aziraphale smiled and Crowley just laughed.

“Angel, it’s always been us against the rest of them. Since you gave away that dumb sword.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended very differently than I intended, but I still like it.  
> Also, this wasn't betaed and I'm also kinda tipsy, so I'm sorry if some stuff doesn't make any sense
> 
> You can find me on[Tumblr!](https://marveldevil.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Justthingstbh)  
> Come say hi if you want to, or send me a prompt!


End file.
